Average
by CrazyFangirl916
Summary: I always knew I was different. But having gods as parents and having the 'earth's mightiest heroes' as babysitters? My life is starting to sound like a Mary Sue. Well isn't that just wonderful. Rated T for language, an OC, and awkward moments. I suck at summaries OTL
1. Prologue

**_Summary: _**_For Chrystal, life was never easy. But after the invasion on Manhattan, she finds herself in the custody of The Avengers, earth's mightiest heroes. "Pfft, heroes my ass. Tony's just as threatening as a box of kittens." Rated T for language, OC (sort of), and awkward moments._

_**Characters: **Loki, Thor, Prof. Banner/Hulk, Hawkeye/Clint, Black Widow/Natasha, Iron Man/Tony Stark, Capt. America/Steve, Nick Fury, +Others  
_

_How's it going guys? It's been a while :D_

_This is just to try getting out of my writer's block I've been having for awhile, sorry if it isn't good. My writing skills are a bit rusty._

* * *

Well…

Where should I begin?

Guess I should introduce myself.

My name is Chrystal Laufrey. Or at least that's what everyone says. I know for sure my first name is Chrystal, but I'm not so sure of my last name.

You see, judging by what my records say, my father mysteriously disappeared while my mother had just suddenly died out of the blue. And as you can see, I don't know a whole lot about myself. But that's OK, I guess. I mean, it kinda gives me this 'cool' and 'mysterious' air.

Then again, I'm not like normal kids, so it makes sense. I'm significantly taller than most kids my age, I can hold my own against a grown man, and I look just plain unnatural. I'm a blonde with deep green eyes.

...Actually, that sounded pretty normal.

It's just that people say the color of my hair and eyes are just… different. No one really elaborated on this, but I didn't really care. I have some self-esteem, you know. Besides, anyone who did say anything would have to answer to my fist. If I felt like it, of course. I'm not THAT barbaric. Besides, I play smart. I feel like more of a tactician than a warrior.

…You guys are probably bored out of your minds right now. Guess I'll just skip to the interesting part then.

You see, the place I was housed in was located in Manhattan. It was a semi-normal day, I guess.

I was looking out through the window when I saw Iron Man, aka, Tony Stark, zoom past me. I wasn't really surprised; he kinda did this on a daily basis. But something seemed different. He seemed more rushed, more… worried.

I found out what exactly he was worried about a few minutes later when a large, black hole suddenly appeared in the sky. Alien-like creatures suddenly flew out of it, arriving onto Manhattan, destroying everything without a second thought.

One moment I was relaxing on my bed, the next, I found myself right in the line of fire. With a spear pointed at my forehead.

Lovely.

_**Third Person**_

Captain America looked around, desperately searching for any sign of Stark or Prof. Banner. Nothing. He bit his lip as he watched Black Widow take down another one of those aliens.

No, he thought, shaking his head as he turned away and surveyed at his surroundings. He could focus on finding Banner and Stark later. As of now, he needed to help the civilians stranded on the streets.

"Black Widow, you and Hawkeye take care of the aliens that cross your path. The fewer aliens we have, the better. I'll try to lead as many civilians as I can to safety."

Black Widow nodded in agreement, knocking off an alien from his hovering air-scooter, or whatever you called it.

He ran past through the destroyed streets and scanned the area. That was when he noticed a rather bulky-looking alien towering over a defenseless blonde girl. She glanced to the side and noticed him staring at her. She smirked and pointed at him. "Look, a distraction!"

The alien whipped its head around and let out a feral hiss.

The blonde took advantage of the moment and quickly knocked the alien off its feet, grabbing the creature's spear in the process, successfully disarming it.

He raised an eyebrow, his expression showing both confusion and admiration. She gave him a wild grin before walking over to him. "Thanks for the distraction man. I managed to grab ahold of this," She handed him the spear. "Hope it'll be able to help you a bit."

He nodded slowly, all emotion disappearing from his features. "You must leave. The city is a war zone now," He pointed at the huge traffic jam near the bridge. "Just keep running until you've successfully crossed the bridge. Don't look back, understood?"

She smirked and nodded. "Alright Mr. Six-Pack." She teased, turning back to walk towards the bridge. "By the way… The name's Chrystal." She gave him a small smirk before running off in the direction of the bridge.

He sighed as a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. "Kids these days…" He muttered, shaking his head as he grabbed his shield and began running towards Stark Tower.

Unbeknownst to him, the very same blonde girl he had just 'rescued' was secretly following him, just out of earshot and sight.

"Now, let's see who you really are Captain Manly…" She grinned, running towards Stark Tower at full speed.

Curiosity did kill the cat.

_**Chris**_

I can honestly say that when it comes down to serious situations, I always have the worst luck.

Firstly because I lost Mr. Muscle Shirt when I bent over for a few seconds to tie my shoes. I thought he was just hidden behind some rubble, but that ended up with me getting lost.

Why?

YOU TRY GETTING AROUND IN A ALIEN-INFESTED CITY.

Sure, you can keep silent while walking of course, but do you know how hard it is to do that when there's wreckage all over the place?! I had to hide in a DUMPSTER! A DUMPSTER!

This better be worth it, or I'll just screw everything and jump off Stark Tower.

To be honest, that seems like a really good idea at the moment. And it wasn't because I was being cornered by an alien again, (Hey, I'm not THAT helpless.) it was because I somehow found my way into Stark Tower. I kinda suspected the police to jump out of nowhere and arrest me, but hey, we were under an alien invasion.

So you know, screw the rules, I guess?

This reminds me of a riddle I heard before. 'What is a crime that is punishable if attempted, but not if committed?'

Pfft, that was way too easy, it was obviously suicide. I had an affinity for mind games, knowledge tests, and riddles.

Great, now I sound narcissistic.

...Aaaaaand I somehow ended up in the elevator.

My short attention span be damned.

I sighed and leaned on the wall. I was being taken to the second-to-the last floor. You know, the one right below the roof level. If you count that as level, that is. I was still in the second floor as the elevator began to get higher. Looks like I had some alone time.

...Interpret that any way you like.

_**Third Person**_

Hawkeye smirked as he watched Loki being restrained by the bigger Thunder God. "Looks like everything's over." He sighed, retracting his bow and leaning onto what remained of Stark's kitchen.

"Yeah, so..." Tony clasped his hands together. "Who exactly is going to pay for all this?" He gestured around the remains of his living room.

"I am sorry, Man of Iron. I do not have the green paper you Midgardians give each other. Could I be of any other assistance to atone for my brother's destruction?" Thor asked, gripping his brother's arms to ensure there was no way for him to escape.

He shrugged. "Nah, it's fine." He walked over to the fridge containing his drinks. "I'm a billionaire, remember? I was just messing around with you. Want a drink?"

Thor opened his mouth to say something when a sudden noise startled everyone in the room. All of them quickly took their defensive stances.

"Another one?!" Black Widow hissed, glaring daggers at the dimly lit elevator.

Hawkeye held his breath and grasped his bow as the elevator doors opened...

Revealing a 16 year old blonde girl.

"...Did I interrupt something?"

Everyone sighed in relief and relaxed, while Tony raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Well, we were just about to give a toast to ourselves for defeating the bad guy who trashed Manhattan. Oh, and visit this Shawarma place later. You?"

Black Widow gave him a look then turned to the blonde. "What exactly are doing here? Didn't anyone tell you to head to the bridge?"

She shrugged and cautiously took a step forward. "I got bored and decided to follow the buff dude over there," She jabbed a finger in Captain America's direction. "Thanks for saving my ass back there, by the way." She turned to Tony. "And how old do you think I am? Six?"

He laughed and raised the glass filled with what was most probably champagne. "You got spunk kid, I respect that."

Thor, who was still holding onto a very displeased Loki, walked towards her, his tall form towering over her own. "Man of Iron, who is this girl? She does not appear to be an agent of Fury's."

Chris opened her mouth to say something when Loki suddenly directed his gaze at her.

Their emerald eyes met and a strange sensation began to take her over.

Pain surged through her body as she let out a piercing wail and fell to the ground. Loki seemed to share the experience as he hissed in pain as he began to shake violently. Thor, in his panic, let go of said trickster, letting him collapse on the ground.

The two were suddenly engulfed with a bright light.

Thor's eyes widened when the light began to dim.

"A... A frost giant?!"

Both Loki and Chris had suddenly changed in appearance. Their emerald eyes were replaced with an unfeeling scarlet, and their skin turned into a light shade of blue.

Chris stared at her hands in horror. "N-No... No..! NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!" She began to scream, tears flowing down her rosy cheeks. She whipped her head around to look at Loki, who was panting heavily. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Hawkeye narrowed his eyes and cursed, raising his bow. "You better not have hurt her, or I swear I'll-

Thor blinked once. "Don't tell me..! Sharpshooter, lower your weapon! He has not caused any harm!"

Chris looked at him with an incredulous stare. "NO HARM?! I'VE BEEN TURNED INTO A FUCKING SMURF!"

Thor gently grasped her shoulder. "Calm yourself Hel! If you continue freaking out, you might end up looking like a Jotun forever!"

Questions began to swirl in her head in Chris's head. Why did he say Hel? What was a Jotun? But all that didn't matter to her. If the man's words were correct, and staying calm would maybe revert her to her original appearance, she needed to try keeping calm. Anything to bring back the appearance she once loathed. Her old appearance was definitely better than the one she currently had._  
_

She took a deep breath and nodded, closing her eyes to try and forget her current situation. You must think of calming thoughts, she silently told herself. Think of mom. Just focus on her. Just remember calming thoughts._  
_

That's when they all came back.

Those sweet memories of her childhood. Her mother silently reading her a bedtime story, her mother gently rocking her back and forth to get her to sleep, and her mother whispering comforting things into her ears to quell her tears.

That was enough.

She opened her eyes to see everyone, except Loki who had fallen unconscious, staring at her. She looked back at her hands. They had returned to their original color. She smiled and let out a soft sigh of relief.

Tony, who had frozen when he was just about to put the drink in his mouth, dropped the wine glass in shock. "Uh... Mind explaining what just happened Mr. Thunder God?"

Thor ignored him. "Hel, are you alright? Was that your first time turning into a Jotun?"

That sounded perverted, the small voice inside her head giggled. Well at least that didn't scare me enough to kill my sense of humor, she thought bitterly. "Look," she gave a tired sigh. "I don't know what you're talking about. My name's Chrystal, and I have no idea what a Jotun is, so please kindly leave me the fuck alone."

Thor frowned at her and held her in place. He shook his head sadly. "So you don't remember... I was hoping that wasn't the case..."

"What?"

Thor turned to the rest of the Avengers, most of them still frozen from shock. "We need to bring her with us."

* * *

_It suddenly turned bleh. Gaaaaaah, I most write more, orz._

_Hope you enjoyed ;w;_


	2. It's Always Sunny In The Helicarrier

_GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_Last chapter sucked butt so much, I forgot to re-read it :(_

_Warning: Some OOCness and bad language._

* * *

_**Chris**_

You know that awkward moment when you realize how short you are?

I originally thought I was pretty tall at first, but that was probably because I was surrounded by 14 and 16 year olds.

But now that I'm surrounded by men older than 20, I feel like a mini-midget. Yeah, I'm that short compared to everyone else. But then again, I didn't have super powers or trained under the army, so I have an excuse. At least I didn't have oversized muscles. That would be emotionally scarring for me.

But anyways, I guess I should explain what exactly's going on. First of all, I'm in some kind of super-advanced Helicopter. Direct your thanks to the blonde dude in the weird outfit. I don't even know why I'm even here. He just told me to get my ass in the… er… Hellcarrier? Or something like that, I forgot.

That basically sums up how I ended up in here. But I didn't really expect to find some guy wearing an eye patch (I learned to call him Director Fury) freaking out on me and the rest of the guys, plus Natasha. Oh yeah, I learned their names since I'm apparently in their custody now.

The red head's name is Natasha, also known as the Black Widow. She's pretty awesome, so I didn't come up with a nickname for her. That, and the fact that her code name is already pretty weird.

The guy with arrows is Clint, aka Hawkeye. I call him Robin Hood.

Mr. Muscle Shirt is called Steve, also known as Captain America, the hero of WWII apparently. I have a lot of nicknames for him. (Mr. Muscle Shirt, Captain Blue Spandex, Captain Dat Ass, etc.)

The really quiet one who can turn green and huge is called Bruce Banner. I can't really think of a nickname for him, besides I find him cute. But I do occasionally make fun of him for having the same name as a shark. Everyone tells me not to piss him off. I have no idea why.

…I don't even really need to talk about Tony, EVERYONE knows about him. But now that I've actually gotten to know him personally, I decided to call him the Man-whore, or Mr. Greenbacks. Not that I have anything against him, we're alright.

Then there's the huge blonde guy, the reason why I'm even here in the first place. He's the Norse God of Thunder, Thor.

Yeah.

I just went along with it; I'm not stupid enough to challenge a buff guy in his 30s with a giant hammer.

Besides, I'm in what they call a 'sick bay.' I call it a prison.

Prof. Banner was worried when he saw me change into the blue thing back at Stark Tower, so he told me I was under observation until Director Fury said I was clear to go. So until that, I'm stuck here with absolutely NOTHING to do.

But I still had to wonder, what exactly am I even doing here?

I could've just been taken to some government lab or be put in quarantine for being a freak, but instead, here I am, in a Helicopter in the middle of nowhere for some reason.

This Thor guy better have a good reason for this, I'm starting to miss my internet connection.

_**Third Person**_

"Odinson," Director Fury sat down on one of the chairs in the meeting table. Everyone in the Avengers was present. "Explain exactly why a 15 year old girl is in the Helicarrier with us."

Thor sighed. "That 15 year old girl is my da-er, I mean niece. Her name is Hel, and she is supposed to be the Goddess of the Underworld."

"So she's a goddess, basically." Bruce said, in a matter-of-fact tone. "Why is she at earth then? Shouldn't be looking after the Underworld, like you said?"

"Well… Yes, but something unfortunate happened the day after she was born. We were celebrating her birthday in Asgard…"

_Flashback_

"_Brother!" Loki yelled, glaring at the blonde who was conversing with other party-goers. "You're supposed to be watching Hel! What if she falls and hurts herself! Or if someone tries to hurt her! Or if something falls on her! Or-_

_Thor chuckled lightly and lightly punched Loki's back. "No need to worry brother! Father's finest men are guarding her chambers!" He held out a cup for Loki to take. "Just drink your worries away!"_

_Loki sighed and glared daggers at the blonde. He pushed away the drink. "Look, Odin's finest may be guarding her, but don't forget THEY are here." He urgently whispered, glancing at a group of tall men and women in white outfits. "Our guards do not stand a chance against other Gods of our caliber!"_

"_The Olympians are just here to celebrate with us! If you even want, just check on her!" He laughed heartily and turned his back to Loki, ignoring him completely._

_Loki gave Thor a cold glare before stomping off to check on the newborn goddess._

_He walked through the corridors of the gleaming castle until he found a lone door near his and Thor's quarters, guarded by at least six intimidating guards. They let him pass without question. He opened the door to peek inside and gave a tiny smile when he saw two small hands grabbing at the air._

"_Hel," he cooed, picking up the small baby. "How are you?" He pecked her forehead, earning a giggle from the little girl._

_He sat down on one of the chairs in the room and gave a tired sigh. "I'm sorry for not being able to spend that much time with you…" He smiled at her. "But now that I'm here, I promise to protect you no matter what."_

"_Isn't that just touching?" A voice sneered._

_Loki's eyes widened as he squeezed Hel tightly, practically jumping out of the chair and looking around the room cautiously. "Show yourself!" he hissed, his emerald eyes looking for some sort of presence._

_He felt a sharp blow to his spine and collapsed, Hel falling out of his grasp. She began to cry as Loki tried to weakly reach out to her. Just then, a figure snatched her from the floor. "Y-You…" He gasped, pain evident his voice. "A-Asgard will know of y-your treachery…"_

_The figure smirked. "Good. Let them know of me; Zeus, the true God of Lighting!" He paused to glare at the crying newborn in his hands. "Your puny 'goddess' will act as an example of my strength."_

_Loki's eyes dangerously narrowed. "I-If you dare t-touch her..! I-I'll kill you w-with my bare hands..!"_

_Zeus guffawed before turning around to walk towards the door, dangling a crying Hel from the floor. "As god of tricks, I thought you'd be smarter than to insult me in your present state. I'll be taking my leave now."_

"_Z-Zeus..!"_

_But the god was gone; leaving Loki unceremoniously sprawled on the floor. Thor suddenly ran inside, worry plastered onto his face. "Loki! The guards told me what they saw! Mother said they were paralyzed, are you alright?! What happened to Hel?!" Thor babbled on, oblivious to the younger god's pain._

"_She… She was taken by Zeus…"_

_Thor's eyes widened. "WE MUST ALERT HEIMDALL! GUARDS! SECURE THE AREA!" He roared. He bent down to properly talk to Loki. "Loki, you must-_

_Loki suddenly gripped his shoulders. "Thor… Please… Bring her back…"_

_Thor understood and nodded, gently wrapping his cape around his brother. "…I understand. Mother will be attending to your wounds soon. I will be back with Hel, I promise." He quickly left the room after throwing a worried glance at Loki. _

_"I promise."_

Thor remained silent for a few minutes.

Tony looked around awkwardly. "...Not to sound rude or anything, but what happened next? You kinda just left us in the dark with your story."

"Ah, sorry Man of Iron. We chased after them, but they somehow rendered Heimdall's powers useless and escaped using their own methods. We scoured through worlds to try to get her back... However, when we confronted them in Mt. Olympus, they no longer had Hel. They refused to tell us her location, and to avoid a war, we were forced to leave empty-handed... It was all my fault."

"At least you managed to find her now. Better late than never." Bruce told him, walking up to examine some papers.

"That still doesn't make up for the damaged I caused..." He looked around the room before sighing. "To be honest... Your Midgardian city would probably still be standing if it wasn't for my incompetence."

That got everyone's attention. All eyes were soon on Thor.

"Hel... She is Loki's daughter."

Bruce stared at him for a moment before shrugging. "That does seem to explain a lot. I was wondering why her records seemed a bit too unusual."

Thor raised an eyebrow as he walked towards him. "What do you mean?"

"I did some research on her after that little episode on Stark Tower. Her 'human' name here is Chrystal Laufrey. Nickname Chris, her records state that she was born 15 years ago around April. Blood Type O, moved from shelter to shelter due to attitude problems and excessive pranks, and was nearly diagnosed with manic depression seven years ago. Her records state that her father left her when she was born while her mother died from overworking when she was two. Other than that, there was absolutely no information about her whatsoever."

Director Fury walked over to them with a thoughtful expression. "This may work in our favor. If she truly is a god like you say, she may be a helpful asset to the team. She just needs some training-

"NO!" Thor suddenly slammed his fist on the table, scaring Tony, who was trying to text his company to leave him alone with the bills on the repair of Stark Tower and get a life. He had accidentally pressed the send button too soon, resulting in him sending the message to Pepper. He cursed and began furiously ordering JARVIS to re-route the message.

Fury turned around slowly to face the god of Thunder. "What," he growled. "Was that about Odinson?"

"She is my family, and she is also still a child. You cannot suddenly force her to suddenly become a warrior! She is also very fragile for an Asgardian!" He yelled, gripping Mjolner as he threateningly approached Fury. Natasha grabbed her gun in response, her eyes narrowing at Thor's advances.

Fury opened his mouth to speak, but Bruce cut him off. "Director, I know you don't want to hear this at the moment, but Thor is right. She is just a child." Steve, who was staying silent for quite some time piped up with his own opinion. "I agree. I may be loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D, but I still have some sense of what is right and wrong. Taking away the childhood of a young girl isn't right."

Fury frowned but raised his hands in defeat. "Very well, do what you want. Just don't forget that she's still the daughter of a VERY dangerous trickster god, and world-class criminal." He left after giving some orders to Steve, Clint, and Natasha. They nodded in unison as he turned and left.

Thor nodded and gave a small sigh of relief. "I will bring it upon myself to tell her."

Clint shrugged. "I don't think that's necessary."

Thor raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, archer?"

He pointed at the dimly lit doorway leading to the many corridors of the Helicarrier. "She was listening in the entire time." He turned his head in that direction and smirked. "So how long were you there, little miss Chris?"

_**Chris**_

FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK.

HOW DID ROBIN HOOD NOTICE ME?! HE'S LIKE A FREAKING NINJA, OMAHGOSH. MUST. HIDE.

If you guys are wondering why exactly I'm panicking THIS hard, (ok, that sounded wrong) it's because, oh I dunno, I may have just angered 30+ year old men, and even a FREAKING GOD. OF NORSE MYTHOLOGY. AND THUNDER. AND SE-ok, let's not go there...

Welp. Looks like I'm running for my life.

Oh shiet oh shiet oh shiet. I'm royally screwed. FEET, Y U NO MOVE?

"Hel? How long were you eavesdropping on us?"

Uh... Forever? OK, not a good idea to say that. "Long enough to hear everything, I thought you'd know." My voice (dammit) sneered, smirking as I walked into the light.

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

WHY DID I DO THAT?! CURSE YOU OVERLY DRAMATIC MOVIE SCENES THAT COMPEL ME TO COPY YOU!

At least no one went, 'I am your father', otherwise I'd end up going Anakin mode, going like, 'NUUUUUUUU'. Or something like that. Then again, if Loki was here, he might've done that. If he watched Star Wars, which he probably didn't. Unless they had cable on Asgard. They probably don't. Probably because everything is gold and shiet. Pfft, it's like that King Midas story, where everything he touched turned to gold. Greedy bastard. If I was that Dinosaur dude, or whatever his name was, (I don't study Greek mythology as much as Norse, sue me) I was tell him to go jump in a lake to save some space on earth for better life forms. Then again, he did learn his lesson and such, yada yada.

Yeah, I know I'm hypocrite, so what? Don't judge me.

_**Third Person**_

Tony raised an eyebrow as he poked the still Chris's forehead. "Is she alright? She been standing in the same position for 15 minutes now." Thor looked bewildered as he circled her, inspecting her completely still body and unblinking eyes. "It's pretty creepy though." Natasha commented, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Can someone do something? I don't think her doing..." He paused and grimaced. "Whatever she's doing, isn't healthy."

...

"Oi, big guy, try whacking her with your hammer."

"No! I will not subject my da-niece to Mjolner!"

"Jeez, fine. Don't get your panties in a knot. Hey Banner, why don't you Hulk out on her? Maybe she'll have the same reaction as Loki when you imprinted him into my floor." He chuckled, remembering the fond memory of Loki lying in his very own crater in pain, whimpering.

Bruce gave him a look before focusing back on his work.

Thor began to stroke his chin trying to think of an idea to snap her out of her self-induced. His eyes widened when an idea struck him. "Me and the Warriors Three always do this to each other each time someone has been entranced by magic."

He suddenly struck the back of Chris's head and she slammed down on the floor, creating a crater in her likeness. Just like Loki's. Thor's eyes widened and the room went silent. Bruce dropped his papers in shock.

"...Is she... dead?"

"..."

A muffled grunt came from the fallen girl and all the Avengers gave a sigh of relief. Thor bent down and offered a hand to help her. She feebly lifted her head up to look at him. She glared at him and took his hand. A devious smirk appeared on her face.

She suddenly pulled down with just as much force, sending Thor down into the floor, creating his own crater. Now two craters adorned the meeting room's floor.

"It must run in the family." Bruce muttered, running his fingers through his hair in exasperation as the two initiated a glaring contest.

Tony raised an eyebrow at him. "What, the violence?"

"No, the fact that everyone seems to leave some kind of crater shaped like themselves."

* * *

_Hnnnngg_

_Argh, I rewrote this over 9000 times ;w;_

_Chris will meet with Loki in the next chapter, I wanted her to meet THIS chapter, but then I realized I'd have to make the setting elaborate so it'd make sense._

_So I gave up and decided to just put it off until the next chapter. I wanted to write some Pepperony fluff in this chapter, but I didn't have enough room, so I'm just going to do it next chapter._

_Also, I'm writing this at 10 PM. I have no life, OTL._

_Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes, I'm WAY too sleepy to correct any of them. :( _

_Hope you enjoyed reading :)_


	3. The Good, The Bad, And The Tony

_It's too quiet in here._

_Too quiet... ewe_

_Warnings: Language, OC, OOCness (only Motherly Loki and Overprotective Steve)_

* * *

_**Third Person**_

Chris fiddled with her fingers awkwardly as Thor silently lead her to the containment area.

There was no need for words after that little outburst in the meeting room. It was not that Thor was angry with her, it was just that Chris had already heard. She needed no explanation.

...But there wasn't really dramatic tension in that part, it was just that the story would be too tiring to have to repeat. Not only that, Steve and Tony, who were forced to accompany the two, just wanted to get everything over with.

They stopped in front of the door. Chris bit her lip nervously and turned to Thor for some words of comfort. "He is here." He muttered quietly, gently urging her inside. He smiled at her as she slowly walked over to the clear cell.

Steve frowned at him. "Is it really alright for her to do this alone? Loki can be unpredictable at times..." Thor looked at him with a blank expression. It didn't suit him. "This needs to happen. Loki would never harm his own flesh and blood." Steve turned to Tony for support. He shrugged in response, eyeing Chris's movements carefully. "She's not human, like Mr. Hammer says over here," He glanced at Thor. "As much as I hate to say this, we have to trust Fury and Thor's decision on this."

Steve pursed his lips but said nothing.

_**Chris**_

This honestly can't be real.

I nearly got killed by an alien, turned into a smurf(?), taken in by a super-secret company named S.H.I.E.L.D, (I wonder why I never heard of it) and now I got one of those plot twists in stories, where, guess what? Woop-tee-do, I'm a god. Or goddess. Sort of.

I'm mostly just the daughter of a god. To be more specific, the Norse God of Lies, Loki.

No wonder he was always my favorite god. Next to Thor, that is. I used to like Zeus a wee bit, but after hearing the whole 'kidnapped from Asgard thing', now, not so much.

Now listen here, I know it seems really stupid to suddenly believe a 30-something year old man telling you that you were actually a god/goddess, but what could I do? Say, 'No, I don't believe you because you're a super-buff insane guy who could beat the crap out of me when you felt like it.'?

Yeah, that's what I thought.

I began to breathe heavily as the figure with his back turned, grew more and more clear...er.

I held back a breathe as I lifted up my hand to lightly tap the glass. He suddenly turned to face me. He stared at me with pure shock and confusion. He had a muzzle on, strangely enough. He was also chained tightly. Now that wasn't strange.

"H...Hi."

Great introduction, me.

Why thank you.

"M...My name is Chrystal. I... believe you're... Loki..."

I'm usually good with words, but now I was just struggling to even breathe! I couldn't even tell if it was from fear or excitement anymore!

Wait... Excitement? For what?

He said nothing, but his expression remained bewildered. "Y...You can't really talk with that thing on, huh..." I looked around and noticed a small door. I walked over to it while Loki's eyes remained on me.

The lock was pretty high-tech. Not only my standards, just on a general standard kind of thing. Anything high-tech on my standards would be something Tony COULDN'T make. Then again, the lock wasn't really a lock. It was just there to prevent Loki from getting out. It allowed people in, but it didn't let anyone out. Or at least if anyone tried to open it from the inside.

I opened it with ease and I heard a slightly shuffling noise. I turned around and motioned for Steve to remain calm. I could tell he was ready to pounce the moment Loki would try escaping. He was an open book. A good soldier, but an open book with his emotions.

But then again, why was I even opening the cell in the first place? I mean, if two (minus Thor) Avengers had to accompany me to this cell, then it OBVIOUSLY meant this guy was strong AND dangerous.

My body is so not ready.

I walked inside and ignored the piercing glares and worried looks both Steve and Tony gave me and Loki as I walked towards him. He didn't move a single muscle as I walked behind him.

The muzzle was kind of a technological disgrace. I easily removed it in a matter of seconds.

"...There. Better now?" I gave him a smile. I admit, if this guy was dangerous, it would make sense to tie him up.

"...What..." He muttered. "What was your name again?"

_**Third Person**_

Chris shrugged. "Someone told me it was Chrystal. Someone else told me it was Hel. It depends on who you believe." She sighed and stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"Then who do you believe?"

Chris remained silent then sighed in frustration. "I don't know... It... It just tears me up..! Not knowing who you are... Growing up in a never-ending chain of lies...? It... I just..." She took a deep breath and glared at the floor. "People will tell you that they're 'sorry' or how they know how you feel... But they **DON'T**." She shook her head and opened her mouth to speak when Loki gingerly placed his hand on top of her head.

"I do," He whispered softly. "It hurts. It breaks you, inside out."

Chris stared at him then nodded slowly.

"Chrystal, was it?" She nodded again. "I see. About your earlier statement about your identity, who do you believe?"

"Ex... Excuse me?"

"Who do you believe? Who do you think you are?"

"..."

"You aren't sure, aren't you?"

"..."

"You may not know who you are now, but the answers will come eventually. You still have a full life ahead of you."

"...Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Who do you think I am?"

Loki chuckled, a smile tugging at his lips. "Well, to me, you are my daughter. And no matter what people may tell you and me, that, to me, is a fact that will not change. You are my sweet daughter Hel." He paused. "Unless you do not like your name."

She pursed her lips. "Who named me?"

"Your grandmother. Thor and me were unconscious. I had passed out from exhaustion, while Thor... Let's just say he fainted because he'd never seen someone give birth before." He smiled at the fond memory. "Your grandmother was never exactly the best at naming children. Thor is proof of that."

Chris laughed for the first time in what seemed like a long time. "It must not mean anything that bad in Asgard, but in here... Well, I guess I prefer Chrystal. You can call me Chris if you like." She stared at Loki.

"Is something wrong?"

"...Can I not call you Loki?"

"Hm? What will you call me then?"

"I know it's weird, considering that you're... a guy, but..." She trailed off, biting her lip in slight embarrassment.

"Can I call you mom?"

* * *

**_Third Person [Outside Loki's Cell]_**

"...Uh, Cap?"

"What?"

"Are you crying?"

"...No, I'm sweating out of my eyes."

"...Uh huh."

"Humans can do that? Your wonders never cease..."

"...I have no comment."

* * *

_**Third Person [Black Widow's Chambers]**_

"Nat?" Clint raised an eyebrow as he approached the red head. She seemed to be engrossed in some files she was reading. He raised an eyebrow and gave a small glance at them. They were full of pictures from the Manhattan fight. He frowned at the memories. "Need something?" She asked, never turning to spare Clint a simple glance. Whatever she was reading seemed more interesting than Clint himself.

He didn't like that.

"I was just looking for you. You practically vanished right after the meeting ended."

She nodded. "Sorry for worrying about you," She muttered, flipping through pages of pictures. Clint sighed and crossed his arms. "Alright, I give. What're you doing?"

She shrugged then threw three pictures at him, all three he successfully caught. She pointed at the picture with a blue-eyed Erik Selvig. "That's what people look like when they get possessed by Loki's staff. Their eyes turn a dull blue, or at least turn blue," She then pointed at the picture with the disguised Loki, the one taken in Germany. "I happened to notice that Loki had blue eyes."

Clint turned to Natasha with an incredulous look. "Your point?"

She rolled her eyes and pointed to the last remaining picture. "This was taken a few hours ago, inside his cell. Spot the difference between the him in Germany and him now."

He remained silent for a minute while carefully examining the pictures. "...Oh no," He groaned, giving back the pictures to Natasha. "Don't tell me you actually believe in this bullcrap theory."

She shrugged. "I'm just pointing out the facts Clint. It may not seem likely, but it's still at least plausible." She sighed. "Look, it's not that I'm pitying him, it's just that he has the occasional memory lapse. He had one during his interrogation with Fury earlier."

"Oh?"

"Fury asked him which S.H.I.E.L.D agents he brainwashed, and why, he mistakenly labeled Selvig as a 'warrior.' Judging by Thor had told me, and what he demonstrated, Loki has an exceptional memory. This seems to contradict his statement."

He sighed and threw his hands up into the air. "Fine, let's just say he was being controlled. Who controlled him then? I mean, Loki may be a sick fuck, but he knows his enemies. It would take a lot for someone to get close enough to him to brainwash him."

Black Widow contemplated that for a moment before running her fingers through her curled, red locks. "That's the point. If my theory is correct, there must be a stronger guy out there. Stronger and more manipulative than the God of Lies himself."

He shrugged in response and leaned against the wall to observe her reading the files. She looked up at him.

"Does the name Thanos seem familiar to you?"

* * *

_.v._

_Sorry for taking so long to update, I wanted to upload an argument with Steve and Tony with Thor stuck in the middle, but it got so intense, it went from sarcasm to childhood jabs. .w. I edited it out. Sowwy ;w;_

_So, do you guys like this chapter? Sorry for not uploading any Pepperony, it's just that I suck at romance. :/_

_Sorry if the characters are way too OOC, I also just included some headcanons if you don't mind. .v._

_Sorry for the chapter being too short ;w;_

_Thanks for reading :D_


End file.
